


Graze My Skin

by Queenxo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Knifeplay, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Shy Peter Parker, Starker, Virgin Peter Parker, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Tony tries to teach Peter a well-needed lesson after he nearly gets hurt during a battle he wasn't supposed to be apart of. The lesson doesn't go how Tony expects.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Graze My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> My first Starker fic, hope you all like it. Please comment and let me know what you think!

" I told you to stay the fuck out of the way, kid." Recently Tony had been trying hard to control his temper. He knew that Peter hated it when Tony would yell at him, especially now after the incident where he took the kid's suit. Tony hates seeing the hurt flash in Peter's baby blues when his temper gets the best of him. Its been difficult for Tony, controlling his temper feeling like a complete character change for the billionaire. He had become accustomed to being rude and ill-tempered. He never cared enough about others to control the way he communicated with them.

However, there are always moments like this one where yelling at the boy is his only option. Parker, the reckless kid Tony had fallen in love with as always jumping headfirst into danger without a care in the world. 

Peter had lept into the fight; during the latest Avengers battle, Tony had been cornered. There had been only ten assailants, and although he was cornered, Tony knew he would be capable of handling them. Tony's stomach turned to lead as Parker swung into the fight. The boy may have superpowers, but he had no combat training. 

Tony fired his gauntlet at one of the assailants just as Peter swung towards the man in a misguided attempt at helping. He saw the flash of red at the last moment; Tony made quick work of changing the trajectory of his shot, narrowly avoiding taking Peter out alongside the bad guy. 

This is why he is currently yelling at the young man. Stark would instead take his chances being overrun by enemies than the possibility that he may be the one to hurt the boy. The boy was in desperate need of some discipline. Tony knew they might not be so lucky the next time Peter pulled a stunt like this. 

Peter must've of realised how close he was to being hit by Tony's blasters as the boy yelped darting away. Tony spares the younger man a glance to ensure he is a safe distance from the battle before he allows his focus to dart back to the fight. It's mere moments later when Stark emerges from the ring of assailants all restrained with various degrees of damage. He stalks his way over to where Peter is crouching at the outskirts of the battle scene, a deadly glower marring his features. 

Tony tries very hard to regain his composure before he unleashes his fury on the younger man. Unfortunately, he fails. " What the hell were you thinking, huh?" Tony growls out angrily. 

Peter looks up at Tony sheepishly his stunning eyes blinking up at the older man apologetically. " I was helping" he answers weakly. "They were only human I figured I could help." Peter ducks his head, cheeks tinged a beautiful pink shade in embarrassment. 

"Ten humans Peter, ten highly trained humans with weapons!" The man exclaimed huffing angrily. "Humans are just as dangerous as an alien kid, and that's without the fact that I nearly blasted you to pieces." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This boy was going to be the death of him. 

"But you didn't!" Peter exclaimed childishly. " You would never hurt me, Mr Stark. I trust you." The boy whispers gently looking up at Tony through his dark lashes. The blush staining his cheeks paired with the boys sparkling doe eyes staring up at him, painting a sinful picture before Tony. 

Tony finds himself tempted to allow the warmth those words ignite in him to distract him. Tony takes a couple of menacing steps forward, backing Peter up against the cold metal of a shipping container. "Even I can make a mistake, Parker." 

Peter shakes his head, incredulously. "You're a bit um.. dramatic Mr Stark." Peter stutters out nervously. He's never been good at confronting his mentor. 

Tony retracts his suit with a gentle tap to his chest plate. "Am I?" he asks, pulling a blade from its sheath, where it's tucked unsuspiciously along the inside seam of his suit jacket. He holds it out the length of the small blade the only thing separating their chests. Peter watches entranced as the blade's edge glints dangerously in the sunlight. " See Spider boy, even with all your powers I have you cornered, and a dagger pressed to your chest. I'm human, and yet now I am a threat to you." His words come out violently, the man practically spitting them out at the boy. Tony watches as Peter's eyes go wide, he worries he may have genuinely frightened the boy. 

He opens his mouth an apology dancing on his tongue. He never wanted the young man to fear him. Tony finds himself instantly wishing he could tell the boy to forget what happened. Tony would never forgive himself if he made this gorgeous boy with whom he is wholly enraptured fear him.

Before an apology can make itself known, Tony notices the way Peter's baby blue iris' are trapped within the darkness of his pupils. His cheeks are flushing a delicious shade as the pink of his tongue darts out, wetting his lips. Tony has seen this look before many times but never on the face of this precious boy. Tony can practically smell the lust emanating from Peter. 

"Peter" Tony gasps the dagger hanging limply at his side as he stares in shock, backing away from the younger man quickly. Tony feels his breath catch in his throat. The thought of Peter wanting him almost too much for the older man to bare. 

Peter ducks his head desperately, avoiding eye contact with the older man. "I'm sorry, Mr Stark. I am so sorry. You just looked so good holding the dagger. I mean you look good all the time Sir but just then oh god shutting up now." The boy stumbles over his words in his haste to appease the older man, shame curling in his gut. 

"I was holding a weapon, Peter! A dangerous weapon." Tony exclaims desperately to rid that lustful look from the boys face. He needed peter to take this seriously. His heart not equipped to handle a beautiful, innocent soul like Peter wanting a disgusting older man like himself. 

Tony closes the distance between them carefully bringing the dagger up to rest against the vulnerable skin of Peter's throat; the boy tilts his head back slightly, allowing Tony to see the full expanse of pale skin. Tony watches his Addams apple bobbing as he swallows harshly. The blade is barely touching the skin of his throat gently marring the skin of the younger man's throat a thin line of blood appearing where the sharp edge of the dagger kisses the sensitive skin of the boy's throat. It takes all of Tony's will power to stop his hand from shaking nervously. 

Peter looks up at the older man as if he is starving. His eyes were flickering down to where one of Tony's strong, calloused hands is wrapped tightly around the hilt of the dagger. The flush adorning his delicate pale cheeks becoming more prominent. " I trust you, Mr Stark." The boy states the movement of his throat as he talks, pushing the blade to bite deeper into the soft flesh of his neck, a single drop of blood welling up at the surface.

Tony meets Peter's lust blown eyes " this isn't a joke kid" he snaps frustration getting the better of him. His mind warring with itself over what to do with the younger man. 

Peter's eyes flutter closed before he speaks again his head tilting further back until it's pressed firmly against the rough metal of the container behind him. " I'm not laughing sir" he whispers breathily. 

Tonys cock twitches in his pants, the way the boy sounds eliciting a strong reaction from the older man's body. Peter stands stock still underneath tony the only movement being the harsh rise and fall of his chest as he breathes Tony's blade easily holding the boy in place. 

Tony takes a step back, never realising the gentle pressure of the blade against peters skin. His eyes roam over the boy taking in every detail. The way his shaking hands are clenched into fists as he fights the urge to palm at the bulge tenting the skin-tight material of his suit. Tony breaths out heavily as he does a quick check to ensure none of the avengers are still lingering. 

"Well this is new for me" Tony states tilting his head in confusion, he struggles to figure out whether Peter is attracted to danger or if its Tony himself that the boy is attracted to. 

"First time for everything, Sir." The boy quips back his voice low and gravelly with lust. 

"Fuck" Tony gasps in desperate need of getting his hands on the soft skin of the younger man below him. "Fuck Pete" he states removing the blade from the boy's throat as he leans forward to connect their foreheads. The blade slowly drags down the expanse of Peter's toned chest. The blades tip was kissing its way down the boy's body. Tonys movements cease as the tip of the blade reaches the prominent bulge sitting proudly beneath the straining red material. 

"You look sinful, baby" Tony whispers making eye contact with the boy beneath him. Tony twirls the blade in his palm expertly; he feels Peter shiver with pleasure beneath him at the display. Peter swallows harshly as he watches Tony's expert fingers handle the blade. 

"Mr Stark " the boy whimpers pulling his plump bottom lip between his teeth, Tony watches as the skin turns from an innocent shade of pink to an obscene shade of red. 

"Fuck.. You look so pretty like this baby" Tony whispers their breaths mingling in the air between them. Peter's needy whines like music to his ears. Tony raises a single eyebrow, silently asking permission to continue. The boy hastily nods his consent. Tony slides the blade gently up between the boy's legs, grazing his delicate thighs. Smirking devilishly down at the younger man as he watches the boys exhales become shaky. He stops just short of his knee tony taps gently with the blunt edge of the blade in a request for the boy to spread his legs. 

Peter gasps and writhes beneath the older man's ministrations as he presses the flat surface of the blade against his most vulnerable places, the sensitivity of his body increasing with every delicate press of the blade to his body. Tony brings the blade up pressing the blunt edge firmly against the boy's tight balls watching as he helplessly grinds against the small surface provided to desperately relieve the pressure in his aching balls. Peter appears barely aware of what he is doing. 

"Fuck" Tony groans his cock fully hard and straining against the material of his slacks. He drops the blade to the ground, not caring where it lands. 

Their lips finally meet in a biting and desperate kiss; he grabs the younger man's feminine hips grinding their cocks together. "Fuck baby, are you sure you want this?" Tony asks breathlessly as he continues to roll their hips together. Peter nods quickly feeling Tony's hardness pressed to his he bucks up desperately whining as he searches for more friction. "Baby, I need you to say it," Tony demands his voice rough as pleasure courses red hot through his veins. Peter unleashes a feral need within the older man his supple, intoxicating body like a drug to the man.

"Please, Tony, I want you." Peter gasps out between breaths a shiver rushes through Tony, the way his name rolls of the boys sinful tongue enticing to the older man. Tony drops to his knees, mouthing at the boys hard cock through his suit. Desperate to taste the boy on his tongue. He can feel the warmth of the precome through the material, Peter's head thuds against the container " Oh god Mr Stark." The boy whimpers. 

Tony feels around for his dagger before carefully bringing it up into the small amount of space between them. He punctures the material of the Spider-man suit just above the knee sensually dragging the tip higher slicing through the red fabric. Peter whimpers as the blade inches closer to his straining cock, his lust blown glazed over eyes watching the sight below him in awe. Tony finishes cutting open the crotch of peters suit the boy above him whimpering needily. Tony leans in his tongue running along the newly exposed milky skin of Peter's thigh, not a scratch marring the skin thanks to Tony's practised hand. 

Peters cock bobs in front of him the tip flushed an angry red Tony lays the cold flat edge of the dagger against the leaking slit drawing another needy whimper from the boy above him. "Don't move baby" Tony commands holding the sharpened edge of his blade above the pulsing artery running through Peter'S cock, he traces the blade gently along the artery with steady well-practised hands. 

Tony engulfs the boys cock moaning around the mouthful. Loving the heavy weight of the boys leaking cock against his tongue. He sucks on the boys cock enthusiastically putting years of practice to good use. above the older man, Peter writhes in pleasure, breathy moans and Tony's name spilling from his supple lips. "Can I touch you?" Peter whispers nervously from above Tony, their eyes meeting as Tony hums his consent around Peter's cock. 

The boy's legs tremble beside Tony's head as one of Peter's dainty hands buries itself in Tony's messy brown locks his other hand snaking down lovingly cupping the older man's cheek. Peter's cock jerks in his mouth as his orgasm approaches pre-come painting the back of Tony's throat as he increases his efforts. Years of practice stripping him of his gag reflex ready to be used to his advantage now as he sucks the boys cock into his mouth until the tip of his cock is fucking into the warm folds of Tony's throat. Above him Peter clenches his eyes shut as he pleads and begs, his hands fisting tight handfuls of Tony's hair, his mouth slack with pleasure. 

Tony allows Peter to fuck into his mouth with the final few thrusts it takes for the boy to come undone, spilling his load down Tonys waiting throat. The taste of peter coating his tongue, pushing his neglected cock over the edge untouched. 

Tony stands on shaky legs looking down at the dishevelled boy in front of him. Peter watches closely as Tony licks a bit of his come from where it spilt onto his bottom lip. "I'm sorry Mr Stark I should have pulled away" Peter apologies nervously moving to try and cover himself in embarrassment. 

Tony steps in closer to the boy cupping his flushed cheek gently in one of his large hands. " You have nothing to be sorry for baby" Tony mutters as he runs his thumb along the boy's cheekbone lovingly. Tony watches as the young man's eyes pool with tears. "Petey, hey shh what's wrong babe?" he asks worried he may have hurt the boy in some way. 

Peter whimpers, pushing his cheek further into the older man's palm. " Are you going to leave me now, Mr Stark?" Peter asks his sad tear-filled eyes meeting Starks confused, and concern filled gaze. 

"Why would you think I'm going to leave you, baby?" Tony questions gently, not wanting to upset the fragile man any further. 

Peter looks down at the floor his cheeks burning in embarrassment as tears roll down his cheeks. " You leave everyone else, Sir." The boy states trying to force his voice not to break as he speaks. 

" Oh, sweetheart" Tony mutters as he pulls the younger man into his arms holding him as he whispers soothing words against his soft brown curls. Once the boy's tears have stopped, Tony pulls Peter away from him, his hands resting on either side of the boys face. " I love you, baby boy, I have loved you for longer than I probably should have. I'm not a good man, you know that, but as long as you want me I will be here beautiful." Tony tells him as he wipes the tears from his face. 

"I love you, Mr Stark" the boy whispers back a smile splitting his face. Tony chuckles as the boy continues to call him Mr Stark even after what they just shared. 

Tony's lips brush Peter's gently "I think you can call me Tony now, sweetheart." he states as he pulls the boy in for a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss is slow as tony shows the boy just how enamoured he is with him. " Let's get you home kid" the older man whispers against his lips as he re-engages his suit, picking Peter up bridal style as he launches smoothly into the air.


End file.
